


Cross Roads

by Tarlan



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a deal with a cross roads demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Written for Twinsarein for Fandom Stocking 2014

Jack stood at the crossroads having planted the box and chanted the words of the summoning ritual; he waited quietly, turning when he heard the scuff of shoes upon the dusty road. 

"Well, what have we here?"

Jack gave his most devastating smile to the man - demon - approaching him, innately aware of the impact it had on the demon. He had worried that a Crossroads Demon might not share the same sexual urges that something about him produced in just about every humanoid species Jack had ever met - and a number of non-humanoid species too, but it was obvious that the demon was intrigued by the way he licked his lower lip, hungrily. It - He looked quite ordinary. Average height, dark hair receding slightly but he had interesting eyes that seemed both young and ancient. He held himself proudly, full of authority, and oozing ageless charm and experience. Jack wondered how long he had lived, feeling quite young in comparison.

"Captain Jack Harness, and I want to make a deal."

"American accent. Strange choice of attire for an American. British greatcoat." The demon walked around Jack slowly. "Royal Air Force, if I'm not mistaken. Circa 1942." He stopped right in front of Jack and held out his hand. "My name's Crowley, and how can I help you? Wealth, power, perhaps you want to start a pop group and become famous?"

"I want Ianto Jones returned, alive and healthy, and I want him to stay that way for as long as I live."

"Ah, now that's a little more tricky. If he's gone..." Crowley pointed up, "Then he might not want to return to being... mortal."

Jack shrugged. "That's not my problem," Jack smiled to take away the sting of his words. "Of course if you don't have the power to-."

"And what do I get in return?" 

"You can have my soul when it leaves my body."

Crowley smiled. "Deal. Let's seal this in the traditional way."

Jack grinned, happy to oblige as he moved in closer and kissed Crowley. The demon seemed to melt in his arms and Jack couldn't resist loosening the dark tie. he made quick work of the shirt buttons, hands reaching in to touch surprisingly warm skin. He undid the suit pants and his hand reached inside, finding what he wanted as his fingers wrapped around hard flesh. Slowly he brought Crowley to the brink, and over, but his own thoughts remained fixed on Ianto as the pleasure of Crowley's hands overcame his senses, and he came, knowing he and Ianto would be reunited soon.

Afterwards, Crowley looked sated and smug, no longer quite so immaculately attired in his dark business suit. They stepped back from each other and Crowley clicked his fingers.

Ianto appeared out of thin air, looking a little confused until he saw Jack.

"Should have specified a length of time," Crowley stated gleefully and clicked his fingers again.

Jack gasped as a piece of wood came from nowhere, striking straight through his heart and killing him instantly. When he came back with a gasp minutes later Ianto was sitting beside him, hands bloodied from removing the stake. Jack pulled him down immediately, kissing him hard and desperate, never wanting to be parted from him again.

"Ianto Jones," he murmured softly as they eventually drew back from each other.

Towering behind him, Crowley looked livid.

"Nothing is ever easy," Crowley rumbled angrily as Ianto helped Jack to his feet. "What are you?"

Jack saw some of the anger drain from Crowley's face as Jack gave him his most devastating, disarming smile again, glad that it worked like a charm even on demons.

"Immortal."

END  
.


End file.
